The Good Kind Of Action
by Pyjamas
Summary: After a tough day, Judy wants naughty fun with Reiji. [Judy x Reiji]


**Title:** The Good Kind of Action  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation.  
**Notes: **For TK, who has been pestering me to write a Judy x Reiji fic for… well, forever. I wrote this in my Ancient History book yesterday, because I didn't have any electricity all day. It was horrible, seriously. I'd just finished lathering up the shampoo in my hair when the shower suddenly cut out because it's powered by electricity. I was not amused, and it was absolutely freezing because my house always is in the winter. But yeah, it's all sorted now, so enough about me and on with the fic.

* * *

Judy leaned over the back of her chair and groaned melodramatically. It had been a very trying day. The director of her most recent project was probably the cruellest and most inhumane man – apart from her husband, of course – on the entire planet. He never stopped barking orders at the cast and making ridiculous demands of everybody behind the scenes. Judy had, at first, been completely appalled by his behaviour; she certainly wasn't used to being pushed around, and she made this very clear. Nobody was going to sit there giving her such stupid orders, and in such a patronising manner. It was only when another highly regarded member of the crew took her aside during a break to tell her that the director was also a major investor, and to beg her restrain herself as much as possible, that she toned down her displeased behaviour a little. But not entirely; she wanted the puffed up director to know exactly what she thought of him and his methods. And she had had Ark on standby, just in case. Nonetheless, acting was her career and she was being paid to do it, so for most of the day she had bitterly done as she was told and unwillingly allowed herself to be worked like a dog.

It was the hardest day's work she had done in quite some time.

Reiji glanced at her over her glasses and giggled. "Tough day?"

"You have _no_ idea." Judy sighed and rubbed her temples.

Shaking her head, Reiji turned back to her work. At least her day hadn't been stressful. She had just had to do paperwork, but it was the single most boring part of her position at XMR. She should employ people to do the paperwork for her, really. Some parts of her job could be fun, like that whole fiasco with Shuichi and the chases between America and Japan, but then there were all these obviously unnecessary documents she needed to read or sign or something similar that just let the whole occupation down.

"Anyway," Judy continued, sitting up and breaking Reiji's concentration once more, "how has _your_ day been? You haven't said much since I got here."

Stroking her chin in an expression of deep thought, Reiji took her time pondering the question. Anything to avoid doing the damn paperwork for a few more minutes. "I guess it's because I'm so used to you coming in here after work and going off on some sort of tangent while I struggle to keep up. I can never get a word in edgeways. That's probably got something to do with it."

Judy stuck her tongue out childishly and Reiji laughed, deciding that it wouldn't be a bad idea to cover her tracks. "But since you're so concerned, my day has been fine. Mind-numbingly boring, but fine."

Seeming to immediately perk up at this response, Judy raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I could spice it up a bit for you, if you want…"

Reiji grinned; she should have known something like that was coming. Judy could be so one-track minded sometimes, especially after a long day. It was like she switched from being an actress to being a man who had one night of amazing sex and then six years of absolutely no sexual activity at all. "As much as I'd love you to," she countered carefully, not wanting to offend and at the same time not wanting to encourage, "this," she gestured to the paperwork, "isn't going to write itself."

The disappointment, as it was every time Reiji managed to turn down such a sinfully tempting offer, was evident on Judy's face and she pouted. "Oh, come on. You know you'd much rather I had my delicious way with you than do boring old paperwork."

Reiji willed herself to stay strong. "Of course. But the answer's still no."

Resting her hand in her cheek, Judy stared at the young woman across from her. "No? Nothing at all? At least let me give you a massage. You must be so tense from all that writing and being hunched over all day."

"I haven't been hunched over." Reiji sat up to prove her point and let out a laugh of pain when she felt and they both heard the bones in her spine crack. "Alright, maybe I haven't been completely upright. But I'll give you a massage instead; standing up will make me feel better and, from that groan I heard earlier, I'd say that your day has been a bit tougher than mine.

Judy didn't protest, instead backing up Reiji's statement by saying, "Acting's a tough business." In a few moments Reiji was standing behind her, her hands expertly working out the knots in her shoulders. Judy closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing sensation, and sighed quietly. She already felt better. When Reiji had finished with her shoulders and had progressed to her upper back, she began to laugh softly. "Oh Rage, you're such a fraud."

"Eh?" Reiji's hands paused by were not removed, so Judy explained.

"You won't let me get naughty with you because it'll interfere with your work, but you're more than happy to stop working so that you're free to give me a massage. It's not fair; how come you get to have all the fun?"

A smile graced Reiji's face even though Judy, with her eyes closed, couldn't see it. "The honest truth? I was hoping that if I gave you a massage it'd relax you enough to let me get on with my work in peace. Unlike some people, I actually value my job."

Eyes widened, Judy spun in the rotating chair and gasped in shock. But before she could get a word out, Reiji started to laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding; your face was priceless though. I suppose being able to make priceless expressions like that is why you're so successful. Apart from your obvious talent, I mean."

"Watch it, missy," Judy warned mockingly. "If you keep badmouthing me and disregarding my acting talents, I might just have to stop giving you certain _things_ that I happen to know for a fact you enjoy an awful lot. For an indefinite period of time."

The grin on Reiji's face was huge. "You couldn't do that if someone paid you."

Judy matched the grin with her own and hooked her arm around Reiji's neck, yanking her closer. "You're absolutely right. Besides, if I did that then nothing would be any fun for me."

"Are you trying to convince me that those sounds I hear you make when I'm in control _aren't_ because I'm making you feel too damn good to contain yourself?"

"Don't be absurd. I'm just saying that I find it _more_ pleasurable to have you writhing beneath me." She then wasted no time in pressing her lips firmly to Reiji's, who only let out a small noise of complaint. There was almost no movement from either party for some time, aside from the occasional shift to get more comfortable; but by the time Reiji was freed, her lips had been stained from where Judy's dark red stage lipstick had transferred and smudged.

Seeing this, Judy took the opportunity to raise her eyebrows again. Unfortunately, like before, it earned her nothing more than a grin and a response of, "You're cheating."

Tempted to take a leaf out of one of her favourite film characters' book and answer, 'Pirate,' Judy bit back her voice and instead moved to graze her teeth gently across he sensitive skin beneath Reiji's ear. A soft moan escaped from one of them – Judy wasn't quite sure whom – and she felt a firm push on her shoulders.

"Judy…"

"Yes?" The hand that wasn't slung around Reiji's shoulders began to creep under her shirt, stroking the skin it found there and subtly inching further north. "Let yourself go, Rage. We both need this."

Reiji took a sharp breath as she felt Judy's breath on her exposed neck and her warm fingers caress one of her breasts. She stepped back, aware of how difficult it would be to stop if she let it go any further, forcing the hand to slide back out of her shirt. The arm around her neck prevented her from going far, but she pushed insistently on Judy's shoulders. "Please, I have to finish this work."

There was obvious reluctance on Judy's part to let her go, but unfortunately she understood all too well the demands of the modern workplace. She removed her arm and made sure Reiji saw her pouting with immense dissatisfaction. If there was one thing she didn't like more than her new director, it was when her lover refused to respond positively to her advances. She wasn't sure how Reiji did it; no one else seemed capable of resisting her. The irony was almost painful.

But Reiji smirked as she sat down at her desk and promised, "Later." It somehow made the whole experience a little more bearable, and Judy made a note to herself to not be quite so merciful when the time for the good kind of action finally came.


End file.
